The Angel's kiss
by TiffyW
Summary: After a hard day of healing poisonous bites, burns, various degrees of lacerations and dismemberment Will Solace just wants to relax. Unfortunately upon reaching his boyfriend's cabin he finds that relaxation is the last thing on Nico's mind.


**AN:** **Here's number three! This story is 100% fluff, hardly any plot, just Solangelo being cute. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters**

"Will!" Nico's body thudded against mine with a force that rocked me backwards, I stumbled a little but managed to keep us both from tumbling back out the door I'd just walked through. "Well this is certainly a warm welcome." I said pleasantly surprised, Nico didn't usually show this much enthusiasm when I came to his cabin. "Hmm, you're warm." He said against my chest and he nuzzled me not unlike a dog whose owner had just returned after a long day. I cocked my head to the side and put my hands on Nico's shoulders and gently pushed him away a little so I could look at him.

He looked alarmed and a little sad, he's lower lip even jutted out. "What's wrong? Did I do something?" Then I saw it, the tell-tale sign of a love potion from the Aphrodite cabin, Nico's pupils had magically turned to hearts. I sighed and brought Nico back to my chest which pleased him a lot. I could practically see a tail wagging behind him.

"Will! I love you so much! I wanted to come see you but I knew you were busy in the infirmary, and some of the kids are still kind of scared of me so I knew I had to wait here for you to come get me for dinner, I knew you'd come for me! You love me too right?" Nico's arms were tight around my neck, he spoke like he'd had several energy drinks and he's face was slightly flushed. "Of course I love you too." I said as I multitasked by kissing Nico on he's forehead and trying to move us both to the bed.

I sat down heavily with Nico climbing onto my lap immediately still mumbling about how much he loved me and how he wished he could be with me always. He'd also started planting kisses of his own wherever he could reach. My eyes closed on their own with exhaustion but I willed them back open. I was tired but I had to get Nico the cure before he got a fever.

"Nico…wait" I said between his kisses, which was very difficult because I also loved his kisses. "What for?" He asked without stopping. "Infirmary…now…" He sat up and looked down at me with a furrowed brow. "But you just got back." He whined as he slid his arms over my shoulders and linked them behind my neck. His face was an inch from mine and his heart-shaped pupils were dead focused on me. "Come on Will, make some time for your _boyfriend_ too." _Gods give me strength_. I tried shaking my head but he stopped the movement and made me meet his eyes once more, so I tried speaking instead. "You can come with me, I just need to grab something real quick, something I forgot." "I don't wanna, its cozy here and its bright outside. We can get it later." He said with a tone of finality and then kissed my lips.

My mind went blank as soon as his lips touched mine as they usually do. Usually his kisses were cold but they were really warm this time. _Probably because of the potion_ my inner voice said but the rest of my brain easily ignored it. All of my senses were clouded with Nico. His tongue slid into my mouth slowly and caressed mine as he gently pushed me down on the bed. His hands then slid into my hair, which he gently tugged. I could feel the warmth of his stomach on mine, both of our shirts had ridden up exposing both of our bellies. Instinctively my hands went around his slender waist to the small of his back where they held him tighter to my body.

"Will…" Nico whispered in my ear, his lips had left mine to leave a trail of kisses on the side of my face, from my ear to my neck. I giggled a little as his lips tickled my neck and I felt him smile against my skin. He continued planting kissed down my neck, he pulled up my shirt so that more of my torso was exposed. Then he blew a raspberry on my stomach near my belly button. "AHH!HAHA!" I laughed at the sensation. Nico smiled against my stomach and blew another one which caused another semi-hysterical laugh to escape. "Stop! Nico!" I laughed as he continued one after the other. He suddenly sat up and smiled down at me. He's cheeks were very flushed now. I reached up a hand to cup he's cheek and he leaned into it like a cat would. "Will…" He said softly. I didn't stop caressing his cheek. "Yes?" I replied. He bit his lip shyly and leaned his head forward so that his hair covered his face. I waited patiently for him to continue. He'd started rubbing circles with his thumbs on my stomach where he'd blown raspberries.

"I really love you." He said finally and looked back into my eyes, despite the heart-shaped pupils, he's dark eyes smouldered and I knew he meant every word, love potion or not.


End file.
